100 formas de declararse
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Serie de one shots que cuentan la declaración de varias parejas, o su formación... o su primer beso. N fin, romántico yo humoristico, va. Spero q os guste n.n
1. 1 Sobre las ramas de un árbol

Wenasssssssssss, después de ver que les gustó el song fic "I think she likes me" he decidido meter una serie de one shots sobre las declaraciones de parejas de Naruto. Weno, disfrutad!!

****

************

****

**1- Sobre las ramas de un árbol **

****

****

- Naruto – dijo Hinata de repente

- ¿Sí, qué pasa?

- Nos están siguiendo-

Naruto miró a su compañera y se concentró en su sentido del oído, para captar lo que ya habían visto los agudos ojos de la Hyuuga. Acababan de recuperar los documentos que les había mandado ir a buscar la Hokage, pero parecía que sus guardianes no estaban muy contentos.

- Quédate a mi lado.

Naruto creó unos dobles y se desapareció con Hinata, todo en menos de un segundo e imperceptiblemente al ojo. Aparecieron en una rama de un árbol, pegados al tronco. Naruto, haciendo que sus dobles actuasen, para que el atacante no se percatase de nada. Se acercó al oído de Hinata que estaba de espaldas a él. Susurró, cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Localízalos con tu Byakugan.

- AH… sí.

A la joven morena le costó sobreponerse a su sonrojo y su inquietud. Sentía como su corazón iba a mil por hora, estaba tan cerca de él, que sentía su aliento en el cuello y su contacto, como un ascua ardiente en su cintura. Calmándose un poco, consiguió conjurar el Byakugan y examinó los alrededores.

- Allí.

Naruto examinó la dirección que le indicaba, sin soltarla. Su contacto le resultaba completamente embriagante, le gustaba tenerla allí, entre sus brazos, protegiéndola, como siempre quiso hacer. Había cambiado, decían todos, él no lo vio así, siempre había sido fuerte, sólo que ahora lo mostraba. Aprovechó para aspirar el perfume suave y frutal de sus cabellos y para coger entre sus manos la esbelta cintura.

- Na…Naruto – balbució ella.

"Díselo ya, niño, la tienes en tus brazos, qué esperas?" dijo Kyuubi en el interior del rubio. "Y si ella me rechaza?" "POR DIOS!!! Mira que eres tonto!!! Todo el mundo sabe que está loca por ti y tú ni te enteras!!" Una sonrisa pícara asomó al rostro del joven al darse cuenta de la verdad de las palabras del zorro y se dijo "Interesante". Se inclinó de nuevo al oído de Hinata, desatendiéndose de la misión y dijo:

- Hinata, me han dicho que estás enamorada, es cierto?

- Ah…. – ella se puso nerviosa y enrojeció por completo; estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían casi las palabras – eeeh… sí, es cierto… Es un chico al que admiro mucho, pe…pero creo que él sólo me considera una… una amiga.

- Me tendrás que decir quién es – dijo Naruto, besándole el cuello, Hinata gimió, aturdida ante las caricias y el tono sensual del joven – porque me temo que tendré que matarle.

- Eh?

- Me pondría muy triste que te fijaras en otro que en mí, Hinata – seguía besándole el cuello, mientras ella se arqueaba, ladeando la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su cuello y cogía sus manos con las suyas.

- A…acaso tú?

- Te quiero? Sí, con locura – dijo él suavemente, mientras la abrazaba con dulzura.

- Yo..yo ta…también!!! – exclamó ella roja como un tomate.

Él le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, mirándola con una sonrisa radiante, ella parecía una fresa y bajaba los ojos vergonzosa. Él cogió su barbilla e hizo que le mirara, y dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor:

- Ya lo sabía.

Y la besó, impulsivamente, como lo era él. Hinata estaba en shock, pero el beso era tan cálido, tan dulce, que cerró los ojos y se entregó a él. Pasó sus manos, suaves como plumas por el pecho del rubio hasta ponerlas tras su cuello.

"Bien hecho niño" dijo Kyuubi, burlón como siempre "Calla" le cortó Naruto, atrayendo más a Hinata hacia sí.

Spero que os haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X cierto, decidme que parejas os gustarían, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias! Al fin y al cabo, tengo q scribir 100 (bueno, 99 ahora n.nU)

Kss, y hasta l proxima


	2. 2 Bajo la luz de la luna

2- Bajo la luz de la luna 

La luna bañaba el estanque y la figura dándole un aspecto irreal. El pelo de la joven caía hasta encima de la cintura, ensortijado y empapado, haciendo resbalar gotas perladas por la espalda, que brillaba oscura a la luz del astro lunar. Neji estaba hechizado, era una joven tan absolutamente hermosa, con la luna dándole reflejos argentinos a su cuerpo de ensueño, cubierto por el agua hasta muy abajo en la cadera, dejando todo a la imaginación, de una forma extremadamente excitante. Sintió un súbito calor, pero no podía apartar los ojos.

- Debería irme – se dijo mentalmente – Pero es tan hermosa.¿Quién será?

La joven se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su torso en toda su maravilla. La luna marcaba suaves sombras en sus senos y Neji se puso algo rojo, apartando la vista tras un momento de pasmo. La miró a la cara y casi se cayó del árbol donde estaba subido. Era Tenten!!!! Su compañera de equipo, su amiga si podía decirse!! Y él seguía mirándola embobado. Y es que nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto, ni desnuda, cabría añadir. Siempre llevaba dos mños y ropas que disimulaban esa figura de ninfa que ahora se alzaba en todo el esplendor de su desnudez ante él.

- Esto está mal.

- No!! Por fin has descubierto tu llama de la juventud!! – dijo una voz en su cabeza sospechosamente parecida a la de Lee y su sensei

- Sigue siendo Tenten.

- Pero está bien buena – volvió a decir la vocecita en su cabeza.

- Quién diablos eres tú?

- Pues tu inner, quién va a ser!! Y ahora no me niegues que no está buena. Con esas piernas interminables – Neji se puso rojo – y esa cintura de avispa – y aún más rojo – y esos pechos…

- Basta!

Tenten ya se había vestido y se dedicaba a peinarse el cabello tranquilamente, sentada en una roca, como un aparición bajo la luna.

- Baja a hablarla.

- No!

- Porqué? Tal vez incluso pod´rias besarla… a las chicas eso del claqro de luna les parece tan romántico. Y ella seguro que no te…

- Quieres parar?! Porqué entre todos, me ha tenido que tocar un inner charlatán y pervertido.

- Yo tambi´en te quiero! – dijo el otro entusiasta – Acércate.

- No

- Si

- No

- SI

- NO

- SI!

- Agh!!! Está bien.

Neji bajó del árblo y se dirigió hacia ella, que se tensó un momento, y luego reconociéndole, aún sorprendida, se relajó y sonrió. Hasta ese momento él no se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era.

- Neji, no podías dormir?

- Mmmm, estaba haciendo una ronda – dijo sentándose a sus pies.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Gaara está de guardia.

- Lo se, pero bueno.

Tenten sonreía ma´s, parecía que Neji estaba más hablador que de costumbre. Dijo algo más, tan bajo que no llegó a oírlo y se agach´o para oírlo mejor. El subió la cabeza, mirándola y aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos que caían en su hombro.

- Eres hermosa, Tenten.

- Q…?

No pudo acabar la frase, porqué el castaño la besó, atrayéndola suavemente por el cuello y rozando sus labios contra los suyos en una caricia tierna y dulce. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando largo tiempo.

- Me gusta tu pelo así – dijo él tocando un mechón.

Ella se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba con anterioridad, y agradeció la oscuridad que la ocultaba.

- Deberías dejártelo así más a menudo.

Ella murmró un "Neji" débilmente, y él sonrió con ternura y la besó otra vez, sabiendo que con ella a su lado se sentía completo, completo y feliz. Ella le miró entre beso y beso y le dijo con una sonrisa que podría opacar las estrellas:

- Aishiteru.

Él sólo la volvió a besar, pero ella comprendió, siempre lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, él seguía siendo Hyuuga Neji.

- Muy bien!! Despertaste del todo tu llama de la juventud!! – gritó cierta vocecita en la cabeza del genio.

Weno, aki sta el nuevo capitulo!!! Spero q os haya gustado n.n Y gracias por los reviewss! EL proximo será sobre Sasuke y skura y tngo otro casi listo de Shikamaru y Temari


	3. 3 A medias tintas

**3. A medias tintas **

****

****

****

- Sakura!!! Estás bien?

Sus ojo estaban opacos, oscurecidos por el miedo, sus ropas destrozadas y tenía sangre en la mejilla. Su cabellos se alborotaban alrededor de su cara marcada por las lágrimas. Sasuke se arrodilló y le cogió la cara entre las manos ella se estremeció, como si cualquier contacto humano le hiciese daño. Los ojos del Uchiha se llenaron de furia y miró los cuerpos tendidos muertos, que había matado en una furia roja que le cegó la vista al ver la escena.

- Sakura…

- Sácame de aquí… por favor.

Frunciendo el ceño, él la cogió en brazos, delicadamente, como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana, frágil e indefensa. Ella se aferró a su pecho, cerrando los ojos, mientras él saltaba hasta una cueva cercana. Quitándose la camiseta con el símbolo de su clan, se lo puso por encima del cuerpo tembloroso y ella se arropó, buscando cobijo. Aunque sentía una inmensa furia aún, al verla ahí, con el símbolo de su clan, se despertó algo muy profundo en él. Algo que llevaba sintiendo un largo tiempo, pero que no sabía como identificar. Ella seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

- Sakura – su voz sonó ronca. No sabía porqué, pero de tener que matar de nuevo a aquellos salvajes lo haría con gozo, y con meticulosa lentitud.

- Tranquilo, ya paro – dijo ella, sonriendo entre las lágrimas – Sé que siempre te doy problemas y soy un incordio.

- No – dijo él cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos – eres una de las kunoichi más fuerte que hay. Y no me molestas, es más, siempre has sido un apoyo, aunque no haya sabido demostrártelo muy a menudo.

- Sasuke…

Su voz sonó ahogada por las lágrimas, y ante eso, él no se contuvo más y la estrechó entre sus brazos, haciendo que subiese la cabeza y, acercándose despacio, la besó. Ella abrió los ojos, pasmada, pero al insistir él, acomodando sus labios a los suyos, tomándola del rostro suavemente y tentando con su lengua la suavidad sedosa de sus labios, ella se rindió. Abrió suavemente la boca y sus lenguas se enredaron. Sakura se perdía en la calidez de ese beso, en su ternura, nunca hubiese imaginado que él fuese tan dulce. Pero algo gritó en su interior. Se separó y el moreno la miró con extrañeza y se alarmó al ver como se llenaban sus ojos de nuevo de lágrimas, ella apartó de nuevo la vista diciendo con voz rota:

- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke, por favor.

- No – dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla y haciendo que le mirase – No juego contigo. Sé que me he comportado como un auténtico capullo, muchas veces, pero siempre fuiste importante para mí. Y no sé lo que siento, me tendrás que dar tiempo para aclararme, pero si se que siento algo por ti.

- Sasuke…

- Me esperarás? – inquirió él, de pronto muy asustado de cual pudiera ser la respuesta y mirándola fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos de jade.

- Siempre.

Y esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso. Cada vez más entregado, cada vez más apasionado. Él con una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia si estrechamente y con la otra acariciaba, tímido al principio, sus piernas. Ella lo atraía del cuello, mesando sus cabellos azabache. Agitados, excitados, se les estaba yendo de las manos. Sasuke bajó su boca hasta el cuello de la pelirrosa y ella gimió.

- Sasuke, deberíamos parar…

- Sí – admitió él – Pero no pienso soltarte.

Ella soltó una risita ante su tono jocoso y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose al sueño. Sasuke se quedó despierto viendo como dormía la chica en sus brazos. Era extraño, por primera vez, desde que Itachi matase a sus padres, se sentía completo, completo y feliz. Y pensando en esto, cayó en un dulce sueño.

Weno, dedicado a todos a los que les guste el SasuSaku! Spero que os haya gustado y que no os haya dado una diabetes, por el exceso de azúcar XD!!

Gracias a los que me dejais reviews, me animáis a seguir!!


	4. 4 En brazos

**4- En brazos **

Rubia… y problemática. Eso es lo que pensaba Shikamaru mientras activaba su técnica de sombras para retener a los captores. Suspirando les desmayó con la nueva técnica y recogió a Temari, que seguía atada.

- Debo pensar que lo que dicen es cierto? – dijo mientras la desataba, ella frunció el ceño

- El qué?

- Que las rubias sois tontas.

- CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!!!!!

Intentó mandarlo volando a la otra parte de Suna pero no pudo. Al fin y al cabo, él era un genio, no?

- Tsk… problemática. Te dije que era una trampa

- No hace falta que lo repitas – refunfuñó ella intentando levantarse, pero se cayó con una mueca de dolor.

Él la cogió en sus fuertes brazos y se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudad. Ella estaba sonrojada, pero se acurrucaba feliz contra su pecho. Él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna aflorase a sus labios. Continuaron su camino en un cómodo y cálido silencio, mientras el sol moría en la arena, tiñendo de rojo y oro a la bella mujer que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Gracias – dijo ella suavemente.

- Por?

- Por venir a buscarme.

- No tienes por que darme las gracias – susurró él – me moriría si te pasase algo.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y él se perdió en su bello orbes del color violáceo de un anochecer. La apretó más contra su pecho y sonriendo y recuperando su típico humor y su tonillo cargante dijo divertido:

- Además, sólo yo tengo el derecho de raptarte.

- Qué? – exclamó ella atónita.

- Eres hermosa Temari – dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos – hermosa, fuerte, valiente, amable, cariñosa y buena – ella se fue poniendo cada vez más roja, hasta parecer una fresa.

- Pe… pero qué dices?

- Tsk, problemática! No ves que me estoy declarando?

Y la besó, Temari tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero había deseado tanto ese momento que se rindió de inmediato a la exigencia de aquellos labios dulces. Él acarició sus labios de seda con los suyos y tentó con la lengua, ella le permitió la entrada y sus lenguas se entremezclaron, lucharon, se acariciaron, pero, por mucho poder que tuviesen, seguían siendo humanos, y el oxígeno se hizo necesario. Se separaron, apenas unos milímetros.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo Shikamaru, y yo.

Weno, aquí sta el ShikaTema. Espero que os haya gustado!!!!

El próximo, a petición del lector XD, será un GaaIno. Para eXa-anime y Lilith Hastelin, que lo han pedido. Lo cierto es que es una pareja rara, yo nunca les habría puesto :p

Wenoo Dejadme reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Xao


	5. 5 Entre granos de arena

**5- Entre granos de arena **

Maldita fuera la Hokage y sus ideas de bombero retirado!!!! A quién se le ocurría mandarla a una misión sola con Gaara? No es que tuviese miedo de él… ya no tenía ansias de sangre y se había calmado… además era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto.

Pero era tan espantosamente irritante! Era mandón, déspota, no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían y estaba constantemente regañándola y llamándole la atención. La enésima vez, la rubia explotó. Se paró en seco y le miró furiosa.

- Deja de llamarme la atención a cada paso!!

Gaara se paró y la miró atónito, como si nadie le hubiese levantado nunca la voz así, Ino ni se inmutó y siguió con su perorata.

- Llevas todo el viaje dándome la lata! Vale que seas el Kazekage de Suna y vale que estés al mando de esta misión! Pero yo soy una enviada de la Hokage y una kunoichi experta en espionaje. Se perfectamente lo que me hago.

- Pues no lo parece – dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con una sonrisa imperceptible.

- Porqué eres así?!! – dijo la rubia exasperada.

Gaara siempre la había atraído, con ese aura de chico atormentado y sus profundos ojos verdes. Le daban ganas de intentar curar su corazón, pero él era tan… irritante.

- Es mi forma de ser, qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta de ella?

- Que no prestas atención a nada ni nadie más que a ti!

- Y a qué querrías que prestase atención?

La voz del joven se hizo baja y acariciante, sensual, y a Ino un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras él se acercaba lentamente y la iba arrinconando contra una pared de arena que había creado. La rubia la sintió cálida y reconfortante tras de sí, aunque se encontrase algo tensa. Un gritito salió de su boca cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo en su cuello.

- A tu cuello tal vez? – siguió diciendo el pelirrojo A tu oreja? A tus mejillas? – a cada palara besaba esa parte de su cuerpo, acercándose más y más a su boca – A tus labios?

Y la besó, Ino sintió que se derretía. Los labios de él eran dulces y cálidos y la acariciaban con ternura y, aunque lograban hacerla sentir totalmente excitada, eran al mismo tiempo algo inexpertos. Ella nunca había sido tímida, al contrario, siempre había sido bastante atrevida, así que le cogió del cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar mejor a su boca, pues él le sacaba casi una cabeza. Le atrajo más hacia ella y abrió sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada a su lengua. Se separaron, tiempo después, jadeando, respirando con agitación.

- Quiero que me prestes atención a mí.

- Eso no es difícil – dijo él con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía extraña en su rostro, pero que a Ino le reconfortó el corazón – llevo haciéndolo desde que empezó esta misión.

- Pues escúchame de vez en cuando – dijo ella con un puchero adorable.

- Lo hare, prometido

Ella rió gozosa y le besó de nuevo, a lo que él respondió con gusto, apretándola más entre sus poderosos brazos. Cando se separaron, ella dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

- Y qué hacemos ahora?

- Terminar la misión.

- Tonto! – exclamó ella.

- Qué pasa? – dijo él extrañado y mirándola como si hubiese enloquecido.

- Me refería a nosotros – dijo ella con un suspiro, diciéndose que necesitaría mucha paciencia.

- Bueno, supongo que pasaré largas temporadas en Konoha.

- Y yo buscaré una casa en Suna, sabes de alguna? – preguntó ella pícara.

- Creo que tenemos un cuarto en casa – siguió él con una sonrisa, completa y feliz.

Espero que os haya gustado!!!! Siento no haberlo subido antes, xo con el puente...

Weno, dejadme reviews, please, me animan mucho.

Gracias a todos los que leen.


	6. 6 A gritos

6- A gritos

- No vas a ir y punto – dijo Ino plantada de jarras delante de la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

- Venga Ino!

- Cómo vas a ir a una misión si aún no te han dado el alta!!!!

- Pero si sólo fue una indigestión!¬¬u

- Me da igual

- Ino, quítate, ya basta.

- NO!

- Me vas a dejar pasar!

- No me voy a mover.

- Por Dios Ino!! Normalmente eres pesada, pero hoy más de lo normal! Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- PORQUE TE AMO IDIOTA!!!! – chilló la bella rubia con lágrimas en los ojos – Y no quiero que te pase nada.

Él se acercó y cogiéndola por la cintura la besó con ardor, apoyándola en la pared. Ella se abrazó a él y disfrutó del beso, que Chouji interrumpió dejándola haletante, apoyada en la pared. Y se dio cuenta de que él salía corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

- CHOUJIIIIIIIII!

- No te preocupes! – gritó él corriendo – Te quiero! – añadió a grito pelado mandándola un beso con la mano.

Ella se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

Muy corto, lo se!!!! Pero es que e estado de exámenes y... no he tenido tiempo!!!

Ahora que los he terminado, actualizaré más rápido (espero) y los haré más largos.

Decidme si os ha gustado, plis


	7. 7 Bajo nubes de tormenta

Perdóooooooooooooooooooooon!!! Lo siento, se q e tardado muxo xo es que e estado muy atareada. En fin, aquí va la séptima forma,

un neji-hina para los que les guste!! Seguid mandándome vuestras parejas favoritas!!!

**7-Bajo nubes de tormenta**

Neji no podía dormir, no dejaba de dar vueltas, una misma imagen venía a su mente una y otra vez. Furioso, recordó de nuevo esa escena que le ahuyentaba el sueño- era media tarde, y él salía de entrenar con Hiashi-sama, de camino a su habitación, pasó por uno de los jardines, donde su prima hablaba con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba. Pasó sin detenerse, hasta que su oído captó algunas palabras, que le dejaron inmóvil, como clavado al suelo.

No lo entiendes, verdad Hinata? – decía el joven con una sonrisa – Te amo.

Ki… Kiba-kun

Y la besó. Neji miró la escena horrorizado y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando anonadados a varios sirvientes. Gruñó de nuevo, y decidió levantarse, iría a tomar un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba para despejarse. Fue hacia la cocina, maquinando mil formas distintas para matar a aquel chico perro (le empezaba a gustar el mote) cada cual más dolorosa. Tomó un vaso de agua, aún más furioso. Y no se le ocurrió ni por un momento preguntarse porqué le había alterado tanto aquella escena. Estaba alterado y punto.

Se oían truenos a lo lejos, y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones negros. Y allí, en el jardían, bajo un enorme magnolio, una figura blanca cogía una flor entre sus manos. Piel de cristal, ojos de luna, cabello de noche y labios de rosa. Con una simple bata blanca larga, Hinata parecía una aparición celestial. Y entonces, entonces se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de porqué siempre la protegía tanto, de porqué se preocupaba y de porqué no podía dormir aquella noche.

La amaba, así de simple, la amaba y ahora estaba fuera de su alcance. Furioso, renegó mil veces por no haberse querido dar cuenta antes, y maldijo a Kiba y a todos sus antepasados. Calmándose un poco, se acercó sin un solo ruido, pero ella le notó y se dio la vuelta.

A Neji se le paró el corazón, lágrimas perladas caían por sus mejillas. Ella, al verle, intentó parar y sonrió sin alegría. Él se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad. Se sentaron ambos en la terraza, mirando el cielo cubierto de oscuras nubes.

Tú crees que soy cruel?

Hinata-sam…. Hinata – se corrigió Neji – Eres demasiado pura para que alguna vez haya habido en ti un atisbo de crueldad.

Pe… pero – y sollozó de nuevo, Neji la abrazó, intentando calmarla.

Qué ha pasado?

Kiba…

Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil??!!! – exclamó el castaño con una vehemencia nada propia de él.

No me ha hecho nada… se me ha declarado y me besó… Pero tuve que rechazarle – las lágrimas cristalinas seguían cayendo de sus ojos translúcidos.

Le.. le rechazaste? – preguntó el genio Hyuuga de repente más contento, luego se rehizo – Porqué?

Porque no le amo, amo a otra persona.

Ah! Naruto

No, eso ya pasó, sólo era una gran admiración mal entendida.

Entonces? – inquirió él perplejo.

No importa, él nunca me haría caso.

Porqué?

Digamos que no me ve como alguien a quién amar, si no como una obligación impuesta.

"Qué tonto! Quién no iba a enamorarse de este ángel?" Allí estuvieron, abrazados bajo un cielo negro. Neji sintió como un enorme deseo se apoderaba de él, el deseo de proteger a su prima, contra todo peligro, contra todo mal. Hacer que nunca más tuviese que llorar, pensando en ello, la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Neji – él sonrió al ver que no usaba su apelativo – Qué pasa?

Hay veces – comenzó él con su voz seria y pausada, cogido por un rapto de sinceridad. Al ver que había estado a punto de perderla, decidió decirle lo que sentía, y enfrentarse a la mirada de compasión que sin duda le lanzaría antes de rechazarle como al idiota de Kiba… pero bueno – en las que me gustaría llevarte a algún lugar aislado y esconderte del mundo. Esconderte de la guerra, de las batallas, de tu padre, de todos. Para que jamás tuvieses que derramar más lágrimas, para que el dolor y la tristeza no pudiesen tocarte más. Guardarte en un sitio donde yo solo pudiese verte, a donde no llegaría nadie más, guardarte solo para mí.

Me secuestrarías, Neji? – preguntó Hinata, conmovida y mirándole con sus hipnotizantes ojos – Padre se enfadaría.

Al diablo tu padre, Hinata, te quiero sólo para mí – soltó el Hyuuga sincerándose en su rapto de posesividad - quiero que sólo me mires a mí.

No te das cuenta, Neji, que sólo te miro a ti, que ocupas todo mi mundo?

… vaya. Parece que Tenten tiene razón

Cómo? En qué? – preguntó Hinata desconcertada.

En que para algunas cosas, soy realmente estúpido.ç

Y sin decir nada más, la besó, apretándola más contra sí. El beso se intensificó y se acercaron más, si eso es posible, el uno al otro. Hasta que retumbó un potente trueno que les hizo saltar del susto, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Se miraron y sonrieron, poco después las carcajadas de ambos resonaron en el pasillo.


	8. 8 Entre risas y tortazos

Ya stoy aki de nuevo!!!!! Con una de vuestras peticiones jeje, seguid mandándome reviews con vuestras parejas favoritas, intentaré hacerlas todas.

Esta me ha costado un poko, xq no es una pareja q me parezca muy común q se diga... xo weno. Ya me diréis.

Gracias por leer y disfrutadlo n.n!!

**8- Entre risas y tortazos **

No estaba bien, no parecía lógico. En realidad era una auténtica locura. Pero Sakura nunca había sido una persona especialmente cuerda. Mirando el agua que pasaba bajo el puente, la pelirrosada suspiró. Estaba en el lugar en el que antiguamente se reunía con su equipo, el equipo 7, con Naruto, con Sasuke… y con él. Sacudió la cabeza.

Cómo había pasado? Ni ella lo sabía, pero sus sentimientos estaban claros, al menos para ella. Se había enamorado, loca y profundamente. No como en su infancia, cuando persiguió a Sasuke hasta la saciedad. No ella había madurado… y sus sentimientos también.

Y es que era loco haberse enamorado de su mentor, su profesor, el hombre con el que pasaron tantas aventuras… de Kakashi, vamos. "Y encima es un pervertido, irresponsable, inmaduro, impuntual… fuerte y valiente y apuesto… y con un cuerpazo!!! Vale," se dijo Sakura "empiezo a desvariar." Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y mirando la hora, vio que debía volver en breve al hospital donde trabajaba como medininja, siendo una de las mejores del País del Fuego.

Mierda, Kakashi, porqué no puedes amarme como yo a ti?

Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente por Konoha, leyendo como siempre su querido Icha Icha Paradise. Desde luego, aquel sannin si sabía como escribir, se iba diciendo feliz. Levantando la vista n momento, vio a Sakura apoyada en un puente, con la mirada pendida en el agua. Y no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa. Los años la habían sentado muy bien, tenía un cuerpo precioso, su pelo caía en cascada por la espalda, largo de nuevo, hasta la cintura, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su piel de porcelana. Con la mirada melancólica se acentuaban los rasgos de su rostro armoniosos y delicados que ya habían dejado atrás todo el rastro de la adolescencia. Sakura era una mujer hermosa, pensó Kakashi, sintiendo una ya conocida tristeza adueñarse de él, una mujer hermosa, fuerte, valiente y cariñosa a la que jamás conseguiría acercarse más que como amigo.

Se acercó lentamente, con intención de sobresaltarla un poquito. Y cual sería su sorpresa cuando, al acercarse sin un solo ruido, oyó a la chica decir con un suspiro.

Mierda, Kakashi, porqué no puedes amarme como yo a ti?

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería como comparar a los AMBU de Konoha con un niño de un año. Pero, mientras su corazón cantaba de alegría y júbilo, se rehizo y dijo con voz suave dándole un susto de muerte a Sakura.

Porque no me lo has pedido – contestó a la pregunta.

Ha… Ka… qué… Tú…. – tartamudeó Sakura, que terminó por rehacerse – Me has oído?

Sí florecita – dijo el ninja con ternura acercándose a ella.

Yo… ah… lo siento Kakashi, no quise importunarte. Se que no soy correspondida y…

Y Kakashi, siendo como era, utilizó un método bastante radical para callarla… la besó. Sakura se quedó en estado de shock.

Sabes? Ahora que voy a ser tu novio, me puedes llamar Hatake – dijo con una risita.

Tú me quieres?

No, yo te amo – susurró el ninja – y ahora la más bella flor de Konoha es mía.

Eres un adulador – rió Sakura con un sonrojo adorable en las mejillas.

No, Sakurita, sabes, tienes mejor cuerpo y eres más guapa hasta que las heroínas de Icha Icha paradise. – dijo pícaro

Deberías dejar de leer eso – contestó ella.

Porqué? Da unas ideas estupendas de lo que podemos hacer juntitos – comentó, con una sonrisa lúbrica.

Hatake no Baka!!!!

Exclamó ella, separando al peliplateado de ella con un super mega puñetazo made in pinkie.

Pero Sakurita…

De Sakurita nada!!! Contrólate, Hatake!!!


	9. 9 Como hablando con una pared

Una advertencia: **ESTE CAPITULO ES YAOI es decir, relaciones chico-chico. A**si que si no es de tu gusto, no leas please.

Bien, hecha la advertencia, BIEN!! Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un capi yaoi, xo como no se si gustaba o no, pos no estaba muy segura. Este va dedicado a Simara Nekoi, que me lo ha pedido.

Espero que os guste, n.n y dejadme mxs reviews, jojo. Wno a lo mejor ago uno de Sasu Naru... xo más tarde, jeje.

Gracias por leer y disfrutad!!

**9- Como si hablara con una pared**

Sólo a él se le ocurría enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Sólo a él se le ocurría enamorarse del tipo más cerrado del mundo, más que Gaara y todo! Sólo a él se le ocurría enamorarse de su compañero por casi diez años. Sólo a él se le ocurría enamorarse de un enamorado de los bichos. Sólo a él se le ocurría enamorarse de un chico… no espera, eso no era tan raro. En fin, sólo a él se le ocurría enamorarse de Shino Aburame.

Kiba suspiró mientras iba hacia casa de dicho chico. Al final casi estaba por creer a Naruto y a Sasuke, que le decían que más tonto imposible. Pero bueno, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser tímido o apocado. Él era directo, lanzado, y si sentía algo lo decía de inmediato, no se retraía ni se lo guardaba. Así pues, después de meses peleando consigo mismo, había decidido que ya era suficiente, que estaba completamente colado por su compañero AMBU, y que, aunque seguramente no sería correspondido, debía decírselo por su propio bien.

Y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al apartamento de su amigo que vivía en el centro de Konoha, en un último piso con una enorme terraza que había habilitado como invernadero para sus bichos. Con un par de saltos subió hasta allí y se dirigió a la puerta del invernadero, sabiendo que Shino estaría allí, metido en su mundo, y que si llamase como una persona normal, ni lo oiría.

Shino? Soy Kiba, dónde estás?

Tras los árboles frutales – contestó una voz entre la espesura.

Kiba se dirigió hacia allá y encontró al objeto de su amor sentado en un banco de piedra, frente a una mesa del mismo material mirando con atención unos bichos verdes de no se sabe qué especie, que correteaban por la mesa. Kiba se sentó frente a él y le observó atentamente. El único sitio en el que Shino dejaba ver su rostro era en su invernadero, y el dueño de Akamaru se quedó mirándole un rato. Su piel era muy pálida, y su pelo, libre de la bandana de la hoja, caía en cortos mechones por su frente. Sus ojos grises miraban con pasión a los bichos sobre la mesa, y Kiba deseó que esa mirada se dirigiese a él al menos una vez. Una nariz recta y unos rosados y finos labios completaban el atractivo cuadro.

Shino… - comenzó el ninja, y siguió al ver el mínimo gesto de asentimiento, prácticamente imperceptible para alguien que no conociese perfectamente al Aburame – Yo tengo que decirte algo. Yo… estos últimos meses he estado sintiendo… cosas, por alguien. Y me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ese alguien. – Kiba le miró, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte, pero nada, se dijo desanimado. Sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, dijo lo que le había llevado allí – Es un chico, y se que no seré correspondido, pero me tengo que sacar esto de dentro, y además, quiero que lo sepas. Te quiero.

Un pesado silencio se impuso en la sala, de tal forma que hasta Kiba podía oír a los bichos andar y pasear por allí. Miró a su compañero, a su amor y vio como su postura no había cambiado ni un ápice, y lo que hacía era coger a uno de los bichitos verdes en su dedo. El Inuzuka se enfureció. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Shino, él allí sentado, declarándole que le amaba, y el otro sólo preocupado por sus malditos bichos, sin decir ni mu.

Me has escuchado acaso???!!! – le recriminó furioso – Kami!! Contigo siempre pasa lo mismo, es como hablar con una pared!!! Me has oído? Te he dicho que te quiero, te amo, y no como un amigo, como un amante, un novio… Y no piensas decir nada?!!

Sabes que los escarabajos verdes del país de la ola machos, cuando eligen a una pareja deben esperar a que la hembra dé el primer paso para poder comenzar el cortejo? – dijo Shino tranquilamente.

La boca de Kiba se abrió hasta sus pies, y tras unos segundos para procesar lo que le había dicho el amante de los bichos. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rojo y miró a sus manos con timidez. Su corazón explotaba de alegría y él no sabía ni que decir. Así que, levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró a Shino mirándole intensamente, con más amor y pasión del que jamás había visto en su mirada. Y entonces, con una sonrisita dijo.

Me estás diciendo que yo soy la chica? – preguntó, haciendo que Shino riese como pocas veces en su vida, con verdaderas carcajadas, haciendo que Kiba sonriese de oreja a oreja, al haber conseguido hacerle reir.

No, te estoy diciendo que ya te había elegido como pareja – dijo él – Te quiero.

E inclinándose sobre la mesa, le besó suavemente, con ternura, con cariño. Y Kiba pasó las manos entre los mechones sedosos de su pelo, atrayéndole más a su boca, devolviendo el beso con el mismo amor con el que le era dado. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, tan cerca que sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban. Y ambos sonrieron.


	10. 10 En las nubes

Hola!!! Os traigo un nuevo capi!! Intenté subirlo antes, xo como q ni caso m hacía la web ¬¬ n fin

Espero q os guste, y gracias por leer!!! Y a todos aquellos que dejáis reviews!!!

**10 – En las nubes**

Ino miró a la pradera que bajaba hacia el río, la mañana era perfecta: un sol radiante con unas pequeñas nubes, que hacía brillar la hierba y destellar el agua. Y allí, tumbado boca arriba, con las manos en la nuca, como solía estar habitualmente, estaba Shikamaru perdido en sus pensamientos. Ino soltó un suspiro y con una sonrisa trémula fue a tumbarse junto a su compañero. Él ni la miró, solo hizo un signo mínimo para hacerla saber que sabía que estaba junto a él. Ino miró las nubes un rato, en plena paz, tranquilidad y con un cierto regusto melancólico. Suspiró de nuevo y dijo suavemente:

A veces envidio a las nubes – su voz era triste y resignada – tienen tu atención durante horas, cuando nadie consigue retenerla más de cinco minutos.

Shikamaru la miró un instante, viendo su mirada soñadora clavada en el cielo. Con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios miró de nuevo a sus adoradas nubes y dijo con su voz tranquila:

No tienes porqué estar celosa, tú retienes mi atención constantemente.

De la impresión, Ino se levantó, quedándose sentada mirándole incrédula, creyendo haber oído mal. Le observó atentamente, viendo como su expresión calma no se alteraba excepto por una diminuta sonrisa. Viéndola, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, llenándolo de luz, haciéndola más hermosa que de costumbre. Se tumbó de nuevo, esta vez dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del genio y acurrucándose a su lado. Él le pasó una mano por la coleta, deshaciéndola, y le acarició el cabello.

Se está bien aquí – murmuró la rubia con un suspiro de felicidad.

Sí.


	11. 11 Como siempre

Waaaaaaaaa!! Siento haber tardado tantísimo!! (Y no tengo excusa porque el capi lleva hecho mil años) Lo siento muxísmo xa tods ls q leeis!!

Intentaré ir más deprisa, en serio, y que sepáis que cojo nota de todas las parejas e intento hacerlas todas (aunque haya algunas algo raras)

De nuevo, lo siento!! Pero gracias por leer de todas formas n.n

Espero que os guste!!

**11- Como siempre… o tal vez no**

Sakura-chaaaaaaan!!

Hola Lee! – dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.

Aah! Sakura-chan, eres la flor más hermosa de Konoha!! Tu llama de la juventud arde con fuerza!!

Gracias.

Sakura-chan, acepta ser mi novia!!

Vale.

Te aseguro que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo!! Por favor no te niegues…

Sí.

Y te protegeré con mi vida y todas mis fuerzas, te lo juro!! Seré el…

Ya he dicho que sí, Lee.

…novio más atento de todos, el más romántico y el…

Lee, que ya he dicho que sí!!

… más cariñoso!! Te haré sentirte…

LEE!! – aulló Sakura.

Oh… sí Sakura-chan?

Que sí acepto ser tu novia; me gustaría mucho salir contigo. Hace… hace tiempo que me gustas.

Ah…

No vas a decir nada más?!

… GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN!! TE PROMETO QUE NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ!! LA LLAMA DE MI JUVENTUD ARDERÁ SOLO POR TI!! – al ver el entusiasmo del moreno, la chica no pudo evitarlo y rió alegremente. Él, al parecer, nunca cambiaría.


	12. 12 En la lejanía

Wenas!!  
Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo, ahora que empiezo mis vacaciones, intentaré dedicarme un poquito más a mis historias.  
Muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a todos los que dejáis comentarios, siempre es bueno conocer otra opinión.  
En fin, espero que os guste!

Esta pareja es un poco rara, y me costó hacerla, pero creo que me ha quedado muy dulce!!

**12 En la lejanía**

Aunque dudaba que supiera que la observaba, siempre se había fijado en ella. Siempre sabía lo que iba a hacer, se sabía sus más mínimos gestos y miradas. Como juntaba los dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, cómo se retorcía el pelo si pensaba y como se desinhibía cuando creía que no había nadie cerca, y bailaba al son de una música que ella sola oía. Sabía que le gustaban las flores y los animales, y que no le gustaba nada el ramen; sabía que tenía la fuerza y el poder de un verdadero cabeza de la familia Hyuuga, sólo que ella lo escondía, por miedo a ser el centro de atención, y dejaba aquel puesto a su idiota de primo, que sabía que lo hacía. Era un acuerdo tácito.

En todos sus pasados encuentros, se las había arreglado para no herirla y para que su compañero no la hiriese. Era difícil protegerla, sabiendo que si descubrían que lo hacía, la matarían lentamente frente a sus ojos: una forma de hacerle recordar que, en la organización, no cabían sentimientos. Pero no podía evitar mirar desde el bosque, estudiando los movimientos de los ninjas, pero viéndola solo a ella. Sus largos cabellos azabache, brillando como si mil estrellas se escondieran entre ellas, piel translúcida y labios de un rosa pálido, como la más temprana de las rosas. Y luego sus ojos, ojos plateados, grandes y remarcados por unas espesas pestañas oscuras. Parecían lunas iluminando aquel rostro pacífico y dulce.

Y la historia volvía a empezar, estaban siguiendo a seis ninjas de Konoha, todos se le hacían conocidos. Estaba aquel loco vestido de verde y el primo de ella, estaba también la joven de los cuchillos y el chico de los bichos. Junto a ella, como siempre, estaba el que le hacía hervir la sangre. Aquel idiota con un perro, que se creía algo! Siempre iban pegados los dos, como si estuviesen atados. Y eso le ponía furioso como en muchos años nadie había visto… pero claro, él lo escondía bien. Supo en que momento su compañero atacó, y chascó la lengua con fastidio; pero no le quedó más remedio que unirse a la batalla.

Esta terminó en no mucho rato, les habían pillado por sorpresa y eran superiores a ellos. Notó como el genio de los Hyuuga se alejaba por el bosque, sin duda queriendo que se apartaran de su prima. Él sonrió, escondido bajo su capa, sólo por eso, le perdonaría la vida.

Ve por él – ordenó – Pero no le mates.

Bien.

El hombre se alejó, con su inmensa espada a la espalda, y silencioso entre el bosque, dejándole a él, solo, con una amalgama de cuerpos inertes a su alrededor. Sintió como uno se movía y se asombró al ver que era ella, que se levantaba con dificultad. Vio como miraba a su alrededor, dolorida por el golpe que la había dejado inconsciente pocos instantes. Ella había sido la primera en caer, de eso se había encargado él, había sido cuando ella se había desplomado, que los demás se habían dado cuenta que les atacaban. Le miró con atención, y vio algo en sus ojos blanquecinos que nunca había visto.

Ella le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y… comprensión? No lo sabía, nunca le había resultado tan difícil descifrar una emoción en aquellos ojos de luna. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, embobados, luego él reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para irse. No quería que saliese herida, y debía irse antes de que su compañero llegase. Comenzó a andar, pero una voz le detuvo, era ella, con su voz dulce y cristalina, delicada y decidida a la vez:

Porqué? Porqué… Itachi-san? – preguntó.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró, ella se apoyaba en un árbol, y le miraba con la cabeza ladeada. En sus ojos solo había curiosidad, y un atisbo de esperanza. Itachi cerró los suyos y suspiró para coger fuerzas. No podía, no podía acercarse, no podía decirla que siempre la había observado, no podía decirla que la conocía tal vez mejor que nadie a su alrededor… no podía decirla que la amaba. Pero aquella mirada, cargada de sentimientos, hacía que todo su mundo se tambalease, se acercó lentamente, esperando ver miedo o rechazo, pero ella sólo le miró a los ojos, sin temerle.

Realmente, lo más seguro fuese que ella fuera la única que sabía lo que sentía, que entendía porqué había matado a su clan, porque se había convertido en lo que era. Al fin y al cabo, ella también era la heredera primogénita de un linaje arcaico y anterior al suyo mismo, compartían los mismos sueños y las mismas obligaciones. Se acercó y le posó una mano en la mejilla, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la piel de porcelana y notó como ella reclinaba la cabeza en su mano. Una caricia, una única caricia es lo que se permitiría.

Porque nunca podríamos estar juntos – susurró.

Ella entendió, no había preguntado porqué la dejaba viva, le preguntaba porqué nunca le había dicho nada, porque no podía decírselo, y porqué no le respondía a sus anhelos. Una única lágrima rodó por el bello rostro de Hinata, y a Itachi se le rompió el corazón, más él no lloró, las lágrimas se le habían agotado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Solo se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ni siquiera fue un beso, solo fue una caricia, una despedida, un adiós, y un te quiero, teñido de amargura.

Bien, esta será una de las pocas que tenga un final triste, me gustan muy poco cuando no son felices y comen perdices u.uU, así que, espero que les haya gustado!!


	13. 13 A la tercera

Para tods aquells a ls q ls guste el InoxSai

Spero q os guste!! Gracias por leer

**13 A la tercera…**

Aquello no salía en ninguno de los libros y manuales que había leído sobre comportamiento y relaciones humanas. En realidad, con aquel tema estaba más perdido que la sirenita en una zapatería. Pero, no podía negar que todos aquellos sentimientos en él eran exactos a la definición que todo el mundo daba de amor. Amor, esa palabra extraña para él, que le hacía sentirse incómodo e ingenuo.

Así pues, buscando un remedio, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería declarársele, al fin y al cabo, a todos sus compañeros les había ido bien: Sasuke estaba saliendo por fin con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata, Neji con Tenten y Shikamaru con aquella chica de la arena, Temari. Y como no sabía que hacer, decidió pedir consejo… y fue un absoluto desastre.

Sasuke le dijo que le dijese que la encontraba atractiva y que siguiese desde allí, así que él, había ido hasta ella y le había soltado una de los piropos que les había enseñado su sensei: "Menudo par de piernas, cuando abren??". Tal vez había sido mala idea pedirle consejo al hentai de Kakashi, puesto que aquel comentario le ocasionó una de las mayores golpizas de la historia y una semana de repetidos arrepentimientos y disculpas.

Después había ido a hablar con Neji, que se encontraba con Shikamaru, y ellos le habían dicho que alabara su fuerza y le confesase cuanto la admiraba, después podría pedirle salir. Aquello tampoco fue demasiado bien… no sabía en qué momento se había equivocado, pero tras comparar su fuerza y sus técnicas con las de un hombre, recibió otro gran chichón de regalo y a una rubia enfurecida de nuevo.

Así que, decidió intentarlo de nuevo, si por algo le conocían era por ser tenaz y no parar hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Y cuando vio a Naruto e Hinata paseando tranquilamente, cogidos de la mano, se dijo que si el rubio lo había conseguido, con lo torpe que era, tampoco sería tan difícil. Y le pidió consejo. Y la sensatez y sensibilidad del rubio le sorprendieron, después de mostrarse alborotado y entusiasmado como su yo normal, le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que le ofreciese algo personal, algo que le recordase a él y simplemente le dijese lo que sentía. Viendo como Hinata parecía estar de acuerdo – al fin una opinión femenina – decidió intentarlo.

Estuvo pensando varios días, pensando en qué darle, y en qué decirle. Cuando al fin tuvo claras sus ideas, se dirigió a la floristería y pidió a cierta chica rubia que le acompañase a dar una vuelta. Esta parecía renuente pero aceptó.

Ino, he hecho esto para ti – sonrió, su rostro permanecía tan impasible como siempre. Ella le miró asombrada y desenrolló el pergamino, quedándose con la boca abierta.

Era ella, en blanco y negro, un retrato precioso, estaba en plena batalla, con sus cabellos revoloteando al viento. Toda la imagen daba sensación de movimiento y velocidad, parecía como si en cualquier momento el kunai que tenía en la mano fuese a salir disparado. Daba la imagen de fuerza, combinada con una mortal belleza, Ino se quedó de piedra al verse así retratada por Sai. No creyó nunca que el pintor llegase a verla de aquella manera; en el retrato, lo único en color eran sus ojos, unos enormes ojos violeta que parecían llegar al corazón del que lo miraba.

Sai… es magnífico – dijo sin palabras.

Es… es como te veo yo. Para mí siempre has sido así de hermosa, y con una fuerza de respetar. Se que en estas últimas semanas te he hecho enfadar; lo cierto es que eran intentos desastrosos.

Intentos?

Sí, intentos para decirte que… bueno, que me gustas mucho, en realidad, creo que puedo estar enamorado de ti. – dijo el moreno alzando los hombros.

Oh, Sai!! – rió ella, y juntando sus brazos tras su cuello le atrajo a su boca para compartir un beso que el otro aceptó gustoso. Tras unos largos y apasionados minutos, la rubia se separó y dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – Que sepas que todavía te considero un pervertido.

Las carcajadas de Sai resonaron por los campos de entrenamiento.


End file.
